One Two many One Shots
by minniemouselover123
Summary: Different song fics and one shots about Rocky and Gunther Read and Review
1. Chapter 1

Ce ce and I were talking when out of nowhere the person I did not want to see came up behind me and

"Hello Raquel". I could just hear the smirk in his voice when he said that.

"Do not call me that Hessenheffer"

"Now we're on last name base, whatever did I do wrong" he said very sarcastically

I looked to Ce ce for help but she was sucking faces with Deuce

"Does ruining my chances with Keith ring a bell?"

"I was only trying to help his not right for you" he said nonchalantly

"THEN WHO IS "I yelled and with that I stalked off to my last period of the day.

_**CLASS**_

_Who does he think he is? I'm always being nice around his whores of girlfriends, but when I finally get_

_asked out (by the star quarterback) he gets an impression to ruin my chances with him. I don't care iff he_

_thought he was helping me. Does he think he flash that cute little smile at me and make a forgiving look_

_with his ocean blue whirl pool of eyes and don't even get me started on his hair I mean… What am I_

_Thinking I'm mad at him._

My thoughts were interrupted when I got a text from Cece. Because we had a sub and she was

asleep I read it.

**What happened with you and Gunther**

Ce ce is the only person that knows I have a tiny crush on the boy who shall not be named.

**He ruined my chances with Keith **

**Well he looked pretty broken up when you yelled at him and ran away**

**IDK I do not want to talk to him**

**Rock just let him explain himself you might like what he has to say**

**Why do you know something I don't**

**Pssh no it's not like he told me he likes you and was jealous**

**Really he likes me**

**Dang it I am horrible under pressure and DUH**

**I might talk to him but im not forgiving him so easy this time**

**I don't expect you to Keith is hot**

**IKR**

**But he is also a player but Gunther is hot and sweet think about it Rock**

She's got a point there

I decided to text Gunther

**We need to talk go to the bathroom**

**K**

I left and waited for Gunther (we were in 2 separate class rooms)

" What" he said rather coldly

" we need to talk"

"go"

"well I wanted to apologize I didn't mean to yell at you. You just made me so mad . imean I always

pretend to be cool around those girls that you show me when I am really jealous and

then you get mad…."

I was cut off with a pair of soft lips

"you talk to much Rock star and im sorry for ruining you chances with Keith"

" Nevermind that I got something better"

I kissed him again this time more passionately.


	2. Chapter 2

I'm sorry I haven't updated but here is the next one shot

Disclaimer I don't own Shake it up

Talent show Part 1

Rocky's pov

"Front back turn pose …..Ok were ready for the talent show" I say

Right now Gunther and I are working on our routine for the talent show next week. It took it a while but now we have it down pact. First I was planning on CeCe being my partner but she said she didn't want to go against her boyfriend Deuce. To me it's pretty understandable they are the cutest couple and I don't expect her to go against Duece.

So now I'm working with Gunther. Believe it or not we became great friends over the years. One of the reasons is because he lost all the glitter and the heavy accent. He also stopped being such a jerk along with Tinka who is now with my brother Ty.

"Cool I can't we're going to be awesome." He says

"Of course" I say

"Yeah were awesome" he says like it's a no brainer

"More like your awesome" did I just say that please god do not let him here that

"Huh" he says confused

"Dancer you're an awesome dancer "

"Oh you are too"

"Thanks"

_**Ring….Ring…..Ring…..**_

"It's Danielle got to go see you later Rocky "

"Bye"

Next thing I know CeCe and Tinka are walking up to me .they are the only two who knows about my little crush on Gunther.

"Oooh you and Gunther are talking a lot lately" CeCe teased

"Yeah I see you to hanging every minute of every day" Tinka teased

"Well that's only because we're working on the talent show together" I said while blushing

"Yeah you know you enjoy spending time with him" CeCe said with a knowing look

"Of course I love spending time with him he's amazing but he's with Danielle and he's in love with her what would he see in me" I said

"Rock stop under estimating yourself you have a lot to offer and I know for a fact he thinks of you more than a friend think about it" Tinka said then she left with CeCe

Maybe Gunther does like me.

**2 days before the Talent show**

Its two days before the talent show and I know every dance move to the dance we are doing.

Sadly I've been practicing by myself because he's been hung up with Danielle. I haven't even said 3 words to him ever since that day at the studio. It actually seems like he is avoiding me. CeCe and Tinka are taking me shopping today to find an outfit for the show. So I run down to CeCe apartment where she and Tinka are talking about their boyfriends.

"Hey hey hey" I said

"What's up Rocky" they say in unison

"Nothing let's get going" I say

We leave for the mall and once we get there we see beautiful outfits for the talent show everywhere. After a hour of shopping we find the perfect outfit in the store it is beautiful but then I get a text from Gunther.

**I'm not doing the talent show with you but I'll be there good luck**

What? Did he just send that to me.

"Omg I hate him I hate him" I yell

"What happened" CeCe says

I don't say anything I just show her the text message. When she reads it she looks shocked.

"Rock…"

"Don't I am now done with Gunther "

With that I leave with tears streaming down my face


End file.
